These Feelings
by Wolf Jade
Summary: Are they for the better or for the worst?


**Rated:** T  
**Summary: **Are they for the better or for the worst?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. Nor do I own Romeo and Juliet.

**Beginning Note: **

I'm not the biggest Trory fan, but this idea just sprang into my mind like a bat out of hell. It's at the end of season three (if my memory serves me correctly) and hopefully this won't be too bad. So, I'd appreciate it if you all review and tell me what you think? It would make my day and hopefully these little one-shots will continue, regardless of my slight dislike for Trory pairings.

* * *

**These Feelings…**

The moon was high in the sky, the clock said midnight, and yet she was still awake. Instead of lying in bed she was sitting at her desk. A piece of stationary, with a sunflower in the lower left corner, lay flat in front of her. She wanted to write this letter to him but she wasn't sure if she could. Her heart was beating within her chest and her hands shook as she lifted the pen and started to write.

_Bible Boy, _

_It's only fitting that you have a nickname as well. I…_

She glared at the paper, the words weren't coming the way she wanted them too.

…_think that maybe I was wrong about you. Can you believe it? I Rory Gilmore was wrong about something. The world must be ending. _

The pen slipped from her fingers as she grabbed the paper and began to tare it into little pieces. She flung the pieces into her waste basket, where it could be seen that this wasn't her first attempt. In less then ten hours she would be on her way to her graduation and here she was awake and not asleep like she should be. She grabbed another piece of stationary and laid it flat in front of her. Her pen began to scrawl across the page:

_Tristan, _

_I've been thinking about you lately. Maybe I was too harsh on you all those times you called me Mary. I have to admit that I was a Mary but it still made me mad to hear you say it right to my face…_

She didn't even bother ripping that one up, she just crumpled it into a ball and threw it into the wastebasket. Her hand slammed down onto the desk and she pushed herself up. Maybe in the morning the words would come easier. But as she lay down in her bed she knew it would probably be harder to write.

---

She and her mother weren't leaving for Europe until the following weekend, a week left to hang around in Stars Hallow. But she had something more important to accomplish. Thankfully, she had managed to convince her grandparents to pay for this impromptu trip all without her mother knowing. At five o'clock in the morning she slid out of her room and laid a letter against the coffee machine. In her other hand was her duffle bag and a plane ticket. She stole from the house soon after and ran towards the bus stop. If the bus schedule was correct she would get there just as the bus was pulling up. Just this once she figured she could break one of the major Gilmore Girls rules.

---

The hotel room wasn't what she had expected. The fact it was a suite was the only thing that her expectations had in common. The rest was far different. Pinks and greens decorated the living room and bedroom, while the bathroom was done in white marble and yellow fabrics. She honestly couldn't wait to try out the tub. She could see herself staying in places like these, though her mother would probably hate the idea. A quick glance at her watch showed her she had only two hours to get ready.

"Shoot," she muttered as she tore off her comfortable traveling clothes and got into the shower.

Within thirty minutes she was dressed in a dark blue dress that had off the shoulder sleeves. It had been bought on one of her many excursions into New York with her mother. Her make up was done quickly; it wasn't anything more then lip gloss and neutral colored eye shadow. By the time she left the hotel she only had thirty minutes to get to her location. Even if she had to run she was going to make it, regardless of the fact that she despised running. She had done it before and she could do it again.

When she arrived at the school she looked around in awe. This wasn't what she had expected. The lush green landscape, running trails that separated from the main space and went into the trees surrounding the campus, and the buildings that looked anything but old. A banner hung from the front arch over the gate and she followed various older and younger people towards a large arena type place.

"Wow," she whispered as she pulled out her digital camera and took a picture of the place.

"Surprising isn't it?" someone asked from beside her.

She looked over at the older man and smiled, "It is, nothing like what I imagined."

"Major Ronald Hart," he said holding out his hand. "I'm a history teacher here."

"Rory Gilmore," she shook his hand, "A friend of mine goes here. He, uh, doesn't know that I came. I felt like surprising him for once."

"Oh? Well who is? Maybe I know him."

She chuckled, "Well if I know him and the way he acts then I bet you do know him." She took a quick look around again and then spoke, "Tristan DuGrey."

"Ah yes. I was fortunate enough to have him in my class for his first year with us. He's a bright student. His attitude I have to say needed some work. But I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with how he's changed."

"I'm sure I will," she said with a slight laugh.

He motioned her forward, "I know just the place for you to sit."

---

He looked at himself in the mirror. The grey uniform he wore was decorated with his rank and a pin with his name and rank. Lieutenant. It was hard to believe that he had only been here for a year and a half, yet he was given the rank of lieutenant. Then again everyone he was graduating with would have this rank. It didn't matter to him, he was just glad to be graduating. Then in a week he would shipping out to Afghanistan along with some of the man he had grown to call his family, his brother's. That's what they were, a family. Everything they had done here had effected not only themselves but each other. If one man played a prank they all paid for it, which was just about every week.

"Hey Man, you ready to go?" Chase asked from behind him.

"Sure thing, it'll be great getting out of here."

Someone came running in, "Guys, you'll never believe it. I just saw Major Hart laughing with some girl."

They all turned to stare at him. It was common knowledge that this man never lied. It was also common knowledge that Major Hart was a serious person; never had anyone seen him laugh or even smile. This was major news.

"Are you sure?" Chase questioned once he had finished talking.

"I'd bet my life on it."

Tristan smirked, "Wow, I've got to see this girl."

But before they could say anything else the bugle sounded and they were forced to go to the gym where they would be led out by division. Twenty minutes later they walked out into the arena and there were cheers from the people in the audience. Major Hart could be seen on the stage standing near the podium. His face was the picture of serious and calm. It was hard to imagine this man laughing let alone smiling.

As they walked to their seats Tristan found himself searching for the female that had made Major Hart laugh, but without a description he would never find her. Instead he resigned himself to finding out later and instead was one of the first to receive his certificate.

---

Her blue eyes twinkled merrily as she snuck up on her unsuspecting foe. His back was turned to her as he talked to one of his fellow soldiers. This soldier saw her and gave her a quizzical look as he opened his mouth to say something to Tristan. But she brought her finger to her lips and motioned for him to keep his mouth shut. He rolled his eyes and continued to listen to what Tristan was talking about.

She moved to stand directly behind him and spoke confidently, "What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, So stumblest on my counsel?"

Tristan stiffened as he heard those words and racked his brain for the right reply, but already the words were streaming from his mouth, "By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word." He turned around and looked at the smiling blue eyed girl, "Mary."

"Bible Boy," was her quick reply. "Congratulations. I never thought you would graduate and Major Hart tells me that your being deployed to Afghanistan as well."

"You're the one who got him to laugh," he responded without thinking.

She smiled and replied sarcastically, "I'm sure that must be a great feat."

"You have no idea. It's, uh, good to see you again."

"What? No kiss?"

He chuckled, "Wow, Mary has finally been de-Mary'ed."

She rolled her eyes and before he could react she was kissing him. A moment later she pulled away. A smile was on her face as she waved and turned on her heel. This time she would be the one walking away.

* * *

Wow, that was bad. I'm sure if I had more time I could have made it better. But, hopefully you'll all like it. Please review and make me happy. 


End file.
